


Blatantly Bullshit

by Macremae



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, M/M, Trapped In A Closet, post-deep breaths, shippy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilbert and Eiffel get trapped in a closet. It goes about as well as you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blatantly Bullshit

"This is your fault." said Hilbert for the four millionth time.

Eiffel sighed and shifted around in the storage closet. He was pressed up as close as humanly possible against the wall, but was still uncomfortably near the scientist.

Of course, anyone would be uncomfortable in that kind of situation, with any kind of person. It had nothing to do with said person being Hilbert. Why would you even think that? It's a stupid thought. 

"Look," Eiffel said, trying to gesture with his hands in the cramped space, "it's not my fault that you're not trustworthy enough to take advice from." 

"'Do not touch that button' is not exactly advice." 

Eiffel rolled his eyes. "Same difference. Why you would even need to open a closet from three feet away is beyond me."

"Many things are." Hilbert replied. "And besides, you were one who jumped back and pushed us into here. Blame goes mostly on you."

Eiffel gave him a look of mock hurt, and pulled his knee back from where it was brushing Hilbert's. 

"Doors opening out of nowhere aren't exactly the least surprising thing in the world, and around here, that's something to be paranoid about. Wonder who takes that blame for that?"

Hilbert ignored the pointed look, and instead chose to turn around and examine the door for anything he might have missed the last ten times he checked for a lock.

Or, at least, he tried to.

Problem was, Eiffel's leg had floated over to Hilbert's and hooked itself around the other, without either appendages' owners noticing. 

With a yelp, Eiffel was pulled down as Hilbert tried to turn, and the two found themselves on top of each other, lips pressed together. 

It took them about three seconds for them both to register what had just happened, and they both scrambled to get away from each other, which resulted in the two becoming even more entangled.

For a few incredibly floundering moments, there were no words.

"Um." said Eiffel to Hilbert's nose. "That was an, uh, thing that happened."

Hilbert decided that it would be best not to reply. 

He managed to unhook his legs from Eiffel's, untangle the handcuffs, and pushed away from the other man's face, which was currently an interesting shade of vermillion.

Eiffel cleared his throat. "Shall we never, ever mention this again?"

"Optimal." Hilbert replied, and the two floated in an awkward silence for a few moments before Hera's voice broke the silence.

"Alright, I've retrieved the diverted power and my multitask systems are back online."

She paused.

"Why are you two in a storage closet?"

"A thing happened, and two more things happened, and Hera, can you please just let us out of here?" Eiffel pleaded

"Wow, I must have missed something... interesting."

"You have no idea." he mumbled.

The closet doors slid open, and the two hurried out, eager to completely forget about what had just happened.

Unfortunately, neither did.

 _Well shit_ , thought Eiffel that night as he found it impossible to sleep. 

_Shit._


End file.
